Fallen Kingdom Retold
by Coldplayer414
Summary: 16 year old Arian is not your average girl. She is a trained assassin who fears nothing. But will the death of her father and the attack on her kingdom be enough to break her? Based off of CaptainSparklez's parody of Viva la Vida. Rated T for violence and Yogscast
1. Chapter 1

I stare back at my reflection. My curly blonde hair looks untamed and wild, yet that's normal for me. My emerald green eyes are bright and cheerful. My pink lips are in their usual small frown. 'Smile Arian. Your life is nothing but happiness,' my fathers soothing voice says in my head.

I sigh and smirk at my own reflection. I looked prettier when I smiled. If I ever met my mother, I know she would nag me to smile more. My father was right. Everything in my life was perfect, but I always wore the same worried expression.

I turn my attention to my bedroom window. The village life bustles below me. Not one villager was frowning. They all smiled despite the hard work they went through day after day. I admired the hard working villagers, I always have. I look over the small kingdom. Everything looks so peaceful. I look towards the small part of the castle wall that is visible from my room high up in the tower.

I spot my two friends guarding the west gate. I wave at them and the one waves back. Lewis. Him and the other guard Simon were the heroes of Minecraftia. After the War of the Sands they came here and were appointed knights by my father. Since excitement was rare here, the only action around was guarding one of the gates.

I see a figure, dressed in a black cloak creeping up behind them. I want to scream at them, but I won't be heard from here. The person in the black cloak knocks both of them out with a diamond pick axe in the blink of an eye. Their bodies fall limp on the ground.

I continue to watch in fear as the person follows along the wall a little ways. They stop a few feet down and look towards the sun. The sun was just dipping below the mountains. That's when I realize what they were doing. They were busting out the mobs, but why?

It doesn't take long until only a sliver of the sun remains. I watch the person place down a red block. TNT. With a strike of their pick axe the TNT ignites. The person runs away with his black cloak trailing him.

The floor beneath me shakes slightly. A hole is left in the wall were the TNT was placed. Skeletons and Creepers begin to pour out of the gap. I cautiously back towards the door and hear it swing open behind me.

I whip around to see Sips. He was the chief of the guardsmen. He wears a look of urgency and fear.

"We need to go. NOW."

I don't question him. I simply grab the dagger my father gave me off of the dresser and follow him.

The dagger was made of diamond and had iron and gold engravings swirling around the blade. The hilt has made of black leather and a small turquoise coloured pearl decorated it.

We run through the maze of hallways. My bare feet land on the soft red carpet. My heart beat fills my ears. Adrenaline pumps through my veins.

My eyes flicker over to a near by window. It was after dusk, yet there was an orange glow. I stop in my tracks. I slowly approach the window, resting my hands on the windowsill. I peer down into the scene unfolding below me.

Orange flames dance on the rooftops. Women and children flee the chaos. Soldiers dressed in iron armour, armed with swords and bows, fight against the hoards of zombies, skeletons, spiders, and creepers.

I catch a flicker of a gleaming diamond helmet. Dad. His diamond sword drips with blood and spider venom. An arrow sticks out of his shoulder. Zombies have him surrounded on all sides. He slashes at them wildly. It looks as if he'll make it out alive. That's when a creeper explodes beside him. He is flung through the air and smacks the wall of a cobblestone building. He flops to ground, zombies closing in. He struggles to get up. I feel tears well up.

I don't know why I'm still watching... I just saw my father dragged off by zombies and all I can do is stare.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I shrug it off and turn to look at Sips. His eyes are filled with sympathy. Maybe even empathy.

That's when an arrow whizzes by, only inches away from my nose.

CLIFFHANGER! Muah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha... Yay so I finally got around to rewriting this! This out later then it should have been :( (Sorry) plz tell me what you think! Is it better then the original?


	2. Chapter 2- Lost

**Hello! I didn't write this chapter. yoshiboshi123 did! As you might have heard this is a co-op story. Chapters will be posted on both accounts. ON WITH THE STORY!**

? POV

Walking through the jungle, I was greeted by the nice ocelots. They have grown used to me being here. Even if I was a human, they accepted me. I remember none of my past. My future still is yet to be foreseen by myself. I don't know where my life is going. I have been in this jungle for the past year. Nothing has happened. I have lived off of the fruits, vegetables, and beans that grew on the trees of this land. All I remember is that I woke up here in this place, alone and with tattered clothes.

I have repaired those clothes, thankfully. But they seem tattered anyways. They are my only memory of my past. My shirt had music notes on it, symbolising I liked music. But I do not remember any music in my past, and I guess I never will. The only type of music I have heard was from the crickets, chirping away. It was soothing to me, in a sense. I climbed up my tree to my treehouse, for the sun is setting. I was slowly drifting off to sleep on my floor until I heard an explosion in the distance.

I shot up immediately, startling a couple of the animals with me. I knew I shouldn't go out at night, but curiosity overcame me. I set out through the jungle, following the noise. I knew this forest like the back of my hand, so I didn't bump into any obstacles and fall into places. I finally arrived to the source of the explosion. I had my trusty bow just in case anything comes to find me. I saw a sort of kingdom of sorts being taken over by the creatures of the night. It was truly a horrific sight to see. People getting their faces eaten off by zombies. Creepers exploding and destroying the houses. Skeletons shooting people in the backs of the heads. I felt as if I should run in and try to save everyone. Another side of me felt that they were already dead, and you should just leave. And a small part told me to stay away. I felt confused, so I just didn't do anything.

I sat and watched it all go down. Until I saw a knight and a girl burst through the doors of the main castle. It took me back a bit, people actually are surviving this? I watched wide-eyed as the knight protected the girl from the monsters trying to bombard them. They were trying to leave the kingdom...smart. Then they ended up on the bridge. I saw a creeper walking up behind them, more so the knight rather than the girl. Almost out of instinct, I got my bow and shot between both the girl and knight, hitting the creeper and slowing it down.

The girl saw me and widened her eyes. I could see her emotions just by reading her eyes. Fear. I sort of expected that expression though. I mean who wouldn't be scared of a hairy man, who looks more like a bacca, who just comes out of the jungle and shoots an arrow just barely missing them. She stared at me for half a second before I hid in the bushes. Human interaction was a fear of mine. After about a few seconds, I look back up to see that another creeper was behind them, the knight slowly backing away before it then explodes. The knight would've survived if he didn't jump from the explosion.

The knight fell, screaming "RUN MILADY!" was all I heard before a loud thud. The girl turned to run, but was met with many monsters, whom weren't attacking but just closing in on her. She looked down in the ravine below, then back at the monsters. She jumped off the broken bridge and into the space down below. I looked down, saddened by her fate and expecting a thud. After a few seconds, I looked back up. There was no thud. Only a splash, followed by agonising screaming. I ran out to see what happened. She fell into water, but screaming out in pain as if it was bad for her. She frantically climbed out of the water and slid onto her back. She was looking up and saw me. Her gaze met mine, but she passed out from whatever it was. I was about to jump down until I was pushed to the side.

I looked up to find a man dressed in black with tinted glass on his face. I don't quite know what it was. He looked at me, and I couldn't tell if the look was either of rage or jealousy. He jumped down before I could get up. I looked over the ledge to see that the man fell safely in the water. He got out to where the girl was and picked her up. He carried her deeper into the ravine. Overcome by curiosity, I followed.

**Next chapter will be written by me. Please review. PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Found

So this chapter was written by me. Please tell me what you think and stuff.

Arian's POV

Everything seems a little foggy. In front of me stands a little girl with curly blonde hair and sparkling green eyes. She has a wood sword in her hand. A man shows her how to stand with the sword. She looks like she's enjoying herself, yet she doesn't smile. She only looks about five years old... Isn't that a little young?

Scene changes. It the same place with the same people. This time the girl looks about ten. She wields an iron sword and is surround by zombies. Her instructor stands to the side and watches. I want to help the girl, but I can't move. She looks surprisingly calm and determined. In fact, she kills all the zombies and looks ready for more.

It changes once again and this time she looks about thirteen. She is being attacked by skeletons, zombies, creepers, blazes, pigmen, endermen, you name it, she's fighting it. Through the most I can make out that she's in the middle of a coliseum. A crowd of people watches her, making no effort to help. Once again she kills them all.

The scene changes, but the girl stays the same. It's the middle of the night and she wears all black. This time she jumps from roof to roof. She runs along the rooftops until she reaches the castle wall. The wall stands about three feet taller then the roof she stands on. Not to mention the five foot gap. The girl takes a deep breath, sprints and jumps. She misses the wall, but catches it with her fingertips. Her legs flail around as she tries to find a foot hold on the stone-brick wall. The image once again fades away...

This time she's sixteen. A different man stands in front of her. He has an orangey-blonde beard and her green eyes. He wears a gold crown, decorated with diamonds.

"Stand straighter, relax your shoulders, don't stand square to me, chin up, sword in other hand, puff out your chest more," he orders until she stands exactly how he wants her to. She looks determined and fearless. She looks like me. She is me.

I sit straight up. 'Not a good idea.' A wave of dizziness swirls around, inside my head. I gingerly touch my temples. The last thing I remember was was Sips screaming for me to run, me jumping off a bridge, water that felt like acid, and a strange man that was very hairy.

'Oh... Crap. Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?' I think to myself as my eyes dart around the room. I let out a sigh of relief as my eyes land on the diamond blade of my dagger.

I slide off the bed I woke up in. A second wave comes as I stand up. I have to steady myself on the bed until it passes. I grab the dagger and take a moment to look around the room.

It's a small, square room made of stone. It has two beds, a crafting table, three furnaces, and a large chest. Two wood doors stand on either side of me. One leads to the outside world, the other leading to a second room, where I hear... Humming?

I could leave right now, but that seems cowardly. I decide to find the source of the humming instead. I open the door silently and clutch onto my dagger. A man hums away as he mines some coal. He has his back turned to me.

I take a deep breath as I creep up behind him. I grab his shoulder and spin him around. I use my hand with the dagger in it and my elbow to pin his shoulders against the cave wall.

"Who are you?!" I bark.

"Woah, woah, woah calm down," he says as he pushes my arm off him.

"Fine," I say sassily. "Who... Are... You?" I ask, breaking it down.

He has messy black hair, black facial hair and reflective sunglasses that block his eyes. He wears a black suit with black shoes and a white button-up shirt with the top three buttons undone.

"CaptainSparklez," he says smiling. "And you are...?"

"Arianna, daughter of King Darius," I reply firmly. "How did you find me?"

"I saw the fire and was coming to help when I heard you scream."

This wasn't the same man I saw before. Did Sparklez see him too?

After we discuss what happened, he says I should go hunting for food. I step outside into the fresh air. We are in the forest surrounding Tamal. I hear a rustle in the bushes and whip around. I run towards where I heard the sound, but find nothing...

Sorry it's short longer chapters will come soon!


	4. Chapter 4: Strange

Hey guys, this chap is by Yoshi.

We decided to try and incorporate Take Back The Night. Of course we aren't going to change the whole storyline so it fits but there will be bits that seem like it.

? POV

I followed them "deeper" into the ravine. The man skillfully jumped over gaps to get across gaps. It was like it was planned out...somehow. Like he had gone this way several times. He continued to walk until he was at the end. He clicked a button and things moved the stone out of the way to reveal a sort of house. This might be his house so of course he knew the way. I mentally face palmed. Of course he would know the way, he freaking lives here. The man goes inside, and I peer through the door holes. I can see a couple of paintings on the wall. A couple of chairs and furniture here and there. A door to what seems to be a plain. Nothing very fancy.

The man sets the girl onto the bed and comes my way. I panicked a bit too much and forgot to hide. The man opens the door to find me, looking around. "Excuse me!" He said, sounding a little angry. I turned and looked at him. I just froze, staring at him. "Who are you!? Actually, you know what? I don't care. GO AWAY!" He screams at me. I run in fear. I scale the ravine walls and get to the surface. It seemed the ravine ended there. For some reason, I felt as if I should come back. To the girl, at least. Just a feeling. I looked around for another way in. What about that door! I ran around to find a hidden door hidden with vines, trees, flora, and the mountain in general.

I hear talking through the door. I, being smarter this time, went and hid. Then, the girl came outside. She seemed, a little on edge. After she walked a few steps, she came out of my sight. I moved around in the bushes, making some rustling noises. Finally, I saw her. But then she whipped around and darted towards me. In a flash, I jumped up and hung on a high tree. She looked in the bushes. I guess she was looking for me. After a while, she sighed and walked in the direction she was walking before. I fell back down, landing safely on my feet. I followed her sneakily. Like a predator chasing its prey. But I had no intention of harming her in any way. She came to a clearing.

I saw a herd of pigs. I smiled, but that soon faded. The girl unsheathed a sword. She is going to murder all of those pigs! I can't go in and help them, for my fear. I decided to do the next best thing. I sat under a tree and covered my ears. I didn't want to hear any of the squealing. I didn't want to hear any death. Ever.

Arian POV

I came to a clearing, finding a plethora of pigs. I unsheathed a sword, about to slay them until I hear a rustling sound. I whip around again, looking closely at the bushes that moved. I sighed. Probably just my mind playing tricks on me again. I ran towards the pigs and slayed them each, one by one. Until there was one. It stared at me with blank eyes. Then, it ran into some bushes. Oh no you aren't getting away from me!

I ran after the pig, but I was met with a man. He was hugging the pig. This man...he was...the one from before! "Excuse me?" I say, in a calm and gentle voice. He looked at me with eyes that shined a bright blue. He was very hairy, seeming to not have shaven. His clothes are all ragged and tattered, but expertly repaired. His shirt was the color of brown and has music notes on it. He had what seemed to be a scar on his hand. He also had a birthmark that looked like a small splotch net to his left eye.

He was looking at me with emotion. His eyes looking like they have tears in them. They also showed a sign of hurt, and bloodshot. Have I done something to this man somehow? The pig was behind him, seeking what seemed to be protection. I tried ignoring the man, and slicing at the pig. The man had fast reflexes and blocked my slash with one of his arrows. I stepped back. I have enough food. I ran back to CaptainSparklez. Maybe he knows who this man is.

? POV

I was covering my ears. No sound, no hurt right? Then I felt a nudge at my knee. I opened my eyes to see a pig. Even if it had a blank expression, I knew what it needed. I Held the pig tightly, protecting it from...that girl. I felt hurt. Even if these animals aren't my family, or even human. That are living beings. I don't like it when one tries to kill one of these beings.

Just then, I heard a voice. "Excuse me?" It said. I looked up, feeling sort of hurt. It was that girl again. We stood there, having a staring contest for what seemed like hours, until she tried to slash her sword at the pig. I quickly took something from my side and blocked it. She stepped back a bit, surprised. Then ran off.

I sighed in relief. No one is hurting this pig today. I smiled and let the pig go. It roamed freely like nothing had happened. After a while, I picked fruit from a tree and ate it. Then, realization got to me. I actually interacted with another human, somewhat. How did I not freak out? Well, now I am doing that. I quickly ate some more fruit and ran towards where these people were living at. I looked inside to see what they were doing. They were gone...strange.


	5. Chapter 5: Fear

Hey guys! Mentioned Take Back the Night last chapter right? Let's just go with yes...

ON WITH THE STORY!

I hate fear. I hate that feeling you get when your afraid. After my years of training I still felt fear. I was once told that the biggest fear is fear itself. I've heard of people who weren't afraid of dying and I've met some that have no fears at all... except one. Fear.

'Why am I still running?' I ask myself. I slow to a stop. Something white catches my eye. I look around for a moment until I find it. It's a piece of paper. I pick it up cautiously. 'Great know I'm afraid of paper.' I turn it over to find words scribbled. It looks like it was written in a hurry. I'm about to throw it away, when the first two words catch my eye. 'Dearest Arianna,' it reads. There was only one person who called me Arianna. That was my father.

'Dearest Arianna,

Our family is made of secrets. Too many for me to explain them all. That is why you are to travel to Parvia. I have prepared a cave with the needed items to take back Tamal. Tamal has been taken over by The Dark One. If you fail all of Minecraftia will fall. Good luck my dearest Arianna.'

His letter reminds me if an ancient prophecy. Well it was more of a story then a prophecy. It told about The Dark One with white eyes taking a single city and then another until Minecraftia was his foot stool.

It ends with his signature and a small copy of the coat of arms. It was a sword and pick axe with an eye of ender as the background. I never knew why an eye of ender was part of my family coat of arms. Then again I never asked.

I run back to the cave. Sparklez was waiting for me.

"Come on, we're leaving," he says.

I don't question him. I just hope we're heading to Parvia. 'That was a first...' Parvia and Tamal had a rivalry that had been going on for a number of years. The daughter of King Darius in Parvia meant certain death or worse.

For some odd reason I don't care. I've been a trained killer from the moment I could wield a sword, I survived an attack on my kingdom, walking into enemy territory didn't seem like a big deal to me. 'Yet you were scared of some jungle man...'

"Ok, where we going?" I ask.

"Parvia," I mentally fist pump.

We packed up everything and left. Sparklez leads through the thick woods. There's the faint sound of rushing water and rustling leaves. The oak trees loom above us. The odd birch tree dots the forest. Even in the peaceful woods, I keep my dagger drawn. 'Never know when creepy jungle men might show up...'

I hear the familiar burble of an Enderman. "Don't look up," Sparklez tells me.

You see I was never one to avoid eye contact with an Enderman. I'd rather piss it off by staring it right in the eyes. That's what I did. I stared it right in the eyes, but it didn't make the usual growling sound. It tilted its head curiously and blinked.

Sparklez lashes out with his sword and it teleports away. Something tugs at the back of my mind. Something telling to look behind. I follow my instinct. I see the Enderman appear with a puff of particles. It swipes at Sparklez's back and teleports away. Sparklez lets out an agonizing scream and crumples to his knees. I feel another tug at the back of my mind. I follow it again by spinning around and throwing my dagger. It first it looks like I threw my dagger at air, at nothing, but then the Enderman appears right where the spinning blade is heading. It disappears with a puff of smoke, leaving behind my dagger and a teal coloured pearl.

I rush to Sparklez's side, "Are you ok?"

There's a rip through his jacket and shirt. The skin around the cut is an angry red. I help him up and guide him to a near by pond. He flops down on the ground. I help take off his jacket and shirt. I take out a block of wool and stretch it out so it can wrap around his torso. I pass him a pork chop to nibble on while I wash his blood drenched shirt. I lay out his shirt on a boulder.

"Why do you never smile?" He asks me.

'He's known me for like a day...' "I don't know."

"You should smile more."

My Notch this is awkward. I hear a rustle in the leaves, my senses go on high alert. Was it the man I saw earlier? Is it fear or curiosity making my eyes dart around everywhere?


End file.
